smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dear Diary (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
"Uh..I..." Eska tried to find the words that Smurfette would understand. She spotted P.I. shaking his head in disbelief about his new assistant. Once Eska flashbacked to the where Smurfette ''did ''have her diary, her mind took a sudden turn. "Well, I.....it was to teach you a lesson!" She angrily yelled at Smurfette. "Teach me a lesson?" Smurfette crossed her arms. "Yes!" Eska explained, "You were being so snobbish to Hefty, Brainy, and Handy! Now, Hefty and Brainy I understand but Handy?! Handy offered to listen to all your problems and pain, and you just CHEWED him out like a WET LETTUCE! So, once you were out, I snatched the diary and hid it with me so you'll think twice about being rude to the ones who are willing to listen to you! Do you UNDERSTAND?!" Once Eska caught her breath, Smurfette was stunned, "Well...I will certainly think twice!" She turned away from Eska. Eska, in return, growled under her breath and hid her head in her hands. "...I will certainly think twice about my friends," Smurfette's answer perked Eska up, "How could I have been so foolish?! Oh! What have I done to my Smurfs?! I was just defending my feelings, but I ended up hurting theirs in return. Will you forgive me, Eska? I won't write in my diary again if it causes me to be mean." "Yes, I will," Eska started to smile, "But...you can still write. I'm not forcing you not to. I mean, everyone needs to be expressive somehow. But, it's not me you should be apologizing to." "Hey, I don't mean to interrupt this moment," P.I. interjected, "But Gargamel will be back soon. How are we gonna get out of this mess?" "We're gonna have to improvise," Eska gathered the two around and thought out their plan. Smurfette stepped up to the cage and caught Arthur's attention, "Yoo hoo! Ar-thur!" "What do you want, blondie?" Arthur walked up to her, sternly. "I just wanted to say..." Smurfette twirled her hair flirty, "You are the most good-looking Smurf I've ever met!" Arthur just raised an eyebrow. Eska looked and expected everything. Salome, who had the key all along, got real jealous of Smurfette and tried to charge at her and make her stop flirting with Arthur. When she got there, Eska snatched the key, unlocked the cage, and fought off the red Smurfs while P.I. escaped with Smurfette. Gargamel and Azrael arrived while P.I. and Smurfette hid. "So," Gargamel smiled evilly, "My plan did work! I caught a Smurf, and it came to me!" "No time to talk, Gargamel," Eska coaxed and blew a raspberry, "Just come and get me!" Gargamel chased after Eska while she dodged every one of his attacks. Eska laughed as she watched the wizard trip over his machinery. "Get her, Azrael!" Gargamel commanded his cat, and he started chasing after her. Eska tripped on a broom and fell, but just as Azrael pounced at her, she used her wand to knock him out. She laughed as she hopped next to the door and saluted. "See ya never, Gargamel!" Eska laughed and met up with Smurfette and P.I., hearing Gargamel's frustrated scream in the distance. When they arrived back at the village, Smurfette explained the situation, and apologized to Hefty, Brainy, and Handy. Of course, they forgave her. "Look, you made a mistake," Hefty stated, "But that's okay. It's just what makes us Smurfs, you know?" "I don't know what you guys are talking about," Brainy scoffed, "I'm perfect." "Oh, quit it Brainy!" The group yelled at him. While everyone left, Smurfette walked up to Handy, with the latter shyly blushing, "Handy, maybe I can hang with you for a while? it would be nice to have someone to talk to after what has happened." "Oh, uh, of-of course, Smurfette!" Handy obliged, "It's like I said, if you need someone to talk you, I'm here for you!" "And I'm pleased to hear that," Smurfette smiled. The End Previous Category:Dear Diary chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story